Your Hands
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Jadi, mereka akan menikah minggu depan. Untuk Kise, ini demi kakaknya, dan untuk Akashi, ini demi tanggung jawabnya pada ayahnya. Pernikahan itu hanyalah bentuk balas budi, dan bukti kesetian. (2/7)
1. Part 1 of 7: Prolog

Kise Ryouta selalu jadi anak baik-baik ketika itu berurusan dengan dua kakaknya. Dia sadar diri, sebagai anak paling bungsu di keluarga, dua wanita itu memilik andil sangat penting setelah perceraian kedua orang tuannya (yang kemudian disusul oleh meninggalnya sang ayah dalam kecelakaan fatal dan disusul ibunya yang overdosis obat tidur). Dua kakak perempuannya itu adalah kakak, orangtua, penyelamat dan panutan.

Oleh karena itu, ketika kakak tertuanya kembali dari Belgia dan meminta _pertolongan_ nya, Kise tanpa keraguaan mengangguk menurut. Dia selalu berusaha untuk memenuhi permintaan kakaknya sebagai bentuk balas budi, dan sejauh ini, ia tidak pernah gagal dan tidak akan pernah.

Sebelum kakaknya mengutarakan pertolongan yang diminta. Ia sudah mengantisipasi untuk menjawab iya seperti biasa.

"Menikahlah dengan putra tunggal keluarga Akashi."

Tapi kemudian, lidahnya mendadak kelu.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah kebanggaan keluarga Akashi, putra tunggal dan satu-satunya pewaris seluruh kekayaan dan aset yang ada tersebar seantero Jepang. Ia selalu menjunjung tinggi profesionalisme dalam pekerjaan dan menjaga harga-diri keluarga dengan segala kemampuannya (karena itu adalah janjinya pada sang ibu sebelum beliau meninggal karen penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan). Ayahnya adalah panutan, pun kadang ia harus mematikan rasa sebagai manusia untuk memenuhi ekspektasi sang ayah.

"Untuk kepentingan bisnis."

Di ruang megah tempat ayahnya bekerja, Akashi berdiri di sebrang meja dengan raut wajah tidak terbaca. Ia baru saja mendengar penjelasan mendetail tentang sebuah prospek, proposal pernikahan yang telah disetujui oleh ayahnya dengan keluarga Kise.

Akashi menatap lurus pada ayahnya untuk beberapa saat. Sorot yang ia temukan dalam bola mata kelam di sana, Akashi tahu kalau ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Baik Ayah, aku mengerti."

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _| AU | Arranged Marriage theme | Akashi Seijuuro | Kise Ryouta |_

 _| Family | Friendship | Hurt/Comfort | Romance |_

 _Warning: typos, AU, probably fast paced, slow update, a bit OOC_

* * *

"Jadi, kalian akan menikah minggu depan. Dan sebelum pernikahan tersebut, kami mengharapkan kalian untuk tinggal dalam satu rumah untuk membangun ikatan dan mengenal satu sama lain."

Akashi Seijuuro dan Kise Ryouta duduk bersebrangan, saling berhadapan. Di restoran bintang lima tempat dua keluarga itu bertemu, mereka diam mendengarkan dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Ucapan dari Kise Reina ataupun Akashi Masaomi hanya samar-samar masuk ke dalam telinga. Pun semuanya mereka tanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dan gumaman setuju.

Berikutnya, mereka sudah berpindah di depan sebuah rumah. Untuk Akashi Seijuuro maupun Kise Ryouta, semuanya terlalu buram. Mereka saling diam, hanya bertukar pandang penuh keasingan pada entitas satu sama lain sesekali kemudian pada dua orang yang menjadi momok belokan keras dalam jalan hidup mereka.

"Kami akan meninggalkan kalian di sini." Akashi yang lebih tua menepuk pundak anaknya sembari menyodorkan sebuah kunci dan kartu platinum yang merupakan akses untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kise yang lebih tua mengelus punggung adiknya lembut. "Ryouta-kun, baik-baik dengan Seijuuro-kun ya? Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi aku atau Ara."

Dua orang itu sekali lagi hanya mengangguk, seperti robot yang sudah di setting untuk selalu menurut. Tetapi sekali lagi, apalah daya? Mengecewakan orang yang paling ingin mereka banggakan bukanlah sebuah opsi.

Ketika akhirnya Akashi dan Kise ditinggal berdua di depan pintu itu, dan setelah si pirang selesai mendadahi kakanya yang menghilang di balik pintu elegan Ford kesukaanya, mereka bertukar pandang sekali lagi.

Kise menghela nafas pelan dan memberi senyuman kecil, dimaniknya terpancar sesuatu yang lebih nyata: kepasrahan.

"Kurasa…. Mohon bantuannya, Akashi-kun." Si pirang itu membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya.

Akashi tidak menunjukan perubahan pada gesturenya. "Akan lebih baik apabila kita mulai menggunakan nama kecil ketika memanggil satu sama lain. Kecuali kau punya niatan mencari cara untuk membatalkan pernikahannya." Pria itu berbalik pada pintu yang masih terkunci. Ia menarik nafas pelan dan membuka pintu rumah itu, sebuah lembaran baru kehidupan yang _harus_ ia pijak.

"Eh-?" Pernyataan Akashi membuatnya terpana. Kise sudah menyiapkan diri saat Akashi akan mengabaikannya begitu saja dan atau memperlakukannya dengan sangat dingin seperti di drama yang sering ditontonya. Ia sudah membayangkan kalimat seperti _'Jangan berharap pernikahan ini akan jadi kenyataan'_ , juga pandangan jijik dari Akashi karena mereka sama-sama laki-laki.

Ia memandang penuh tanya pada punggung tegap Akashi dan pintu yang terbuka lebar di depannya. Rumah yang baru, sebuah kehidupan baru yang harus dijejakinya demi balas budi, dan bukti kesetian. Kise menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembusnya perlahan.

"Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya, Seijuuro-kun."

Pintu kayu yang ukirannya dibuat khusus itu dibuka lebih lebar, Akashi membawa pandangnya ke arah si pirang yang ada beberapa langkah di belakang. Ia mengangguk kecil.

"Masuklah, Ryouta. Ada banyak hal yang perlu kita bicarakan."

* * *

Part 1 of 7 : Prolog

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ku merencanakannya, fic ini bisa lahir hehe. Semoga para pembaca menikmati prolog-nya dan hahaha kalau mikirnya ini bakal berat dan penuh lika-liku gitu, percayalah ini fluff kok kan aku cinta fluff kayak Kei dan karena ku bukan angst master layaknya Voly dan Rhen ;; dan terimakasih untuk semua AkaKise authors dan readers yang sudah menginspirasi uhuh tanpa kalian hati ini mungkin mati /lebayahterusdibuangkelaut/

Thanks for reading, keep on tune for the next chapter!


	2. Part 2 of 7: A Talk

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _| AU | Arranged Married Theme | Akashi Seijuuro | Kise Ryouta |_

 _| Family | Friendship | Hurt/Comfort | Romance |_

 _Warning : Typos, AU, probably fast paced, slow update, a bit OOC_

* * *

Duduk berhadapan di suasana yang serba baru, bertatap muka dengan orang yang benar-benar baru. Rasanya, seperti di buang ke luar bumi untuk menemukan kalau ada sebuah planet lain yang berpenghuni. Untuk mereka berdua, rumah itu, semua yang terjadi sekarang, semua itu adalah dimensi asing yang tidak pernah mereka tahu.

"Berkaitan dengan pernikahan ini, karena kita perlu mengenal secara lebih personal, ada baiknya kita bertukar beberapa pertanyaan untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang satu sama lain."

Terbiasa memimpin rapat dan diskusi, Seijuuro memulai pembicaraan mereka. Dalam beberapa hari ke depan, mereka sudah harus menjadi 'dekat'. Terpaksa atau tidak, mereka perlu mengenal lebih dalam demi kelancaran prosesi pernikahan dan sebagainya. Untuk itu, menurutnya, ini adalah hal paling rasional yang perlu mereka lakukan.

Tidak mungkin kan, pernikahan yang akan datang beberapa hari lagi itu akan lancar kalau mereka tidak saling mengenal. Apalagi, seterusnya, mereka akan tinggal bersama, seperti yang diinginkan ayah dan calon kakak iparnya.

Ryouta memberi cengerin salah tingkah dihadapkan dengan ide itu. Otaknya masih memproses semua hal yang baru terjadi padanya, pada meraka. Ditunangkan, di-tinggal-kan dalam satu rumah, lalu dinikahkan. Terdengar seperti ayam ternak untuknya. Kemarin ia masih mengira ini semua candaan tapi kemudian, disinilah dia dengan calon penerus keluarga Akashi.

Berhadapan.

Saling tatap.

Mencoba membangun sebuah koneksi.

Andai saja koneksinya bisa lancar. Andai saja pria di depannya ini bisa tidak kelihatan terlalu serius. Jujur, Ryouta agak tegang, takut kalau-kalau dia salah bicara. Wajah Akashi menjanjikan hukuman yang menyakitkan untuk orang yang tidak ia suka.

"Okay… uhm pertanyaannya bebas?" balasanya ragu-ragu setelah beberapa saat.

Akashi mengangguk singkat. "Iya, sampai jam dua nanti. Aku ada keperluan di perusahaan sampai jam enam." Jelasnya kemudian.

Pria itu kemudian bersender sedikit pada sofa empuk tempatnya duduk. Masih mempertahankan wajah sehari-harinya ketika bertemu dengan kolega kerja: kaku dan serius. "Aku akan mulai." Ia memberi aba-aba. Sepasang manik merahnya menatap lurus pada sosok di sebrang.

Ryouta yang ditatap seperti itu mendehem, dalam hati berpikir kenapa rasanya dia seperti sedang di-interview untuk masuk kerja.

"Apa ada pihak yang mungkin tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini, terkait kehidupan sosialmu?"

Yang ditanya berkedip sekali, mencerna pertanyaan itu secepat yang ia bisa.

"…tidak ada, kurasa?" Ujarnya memulai, agak ragu pada apa yang sesungguhnya ditanyakan oleh Seijuuro. "Uhm maksudku, aku tidak terikat dalam hubungan romantis dengan siapapun dan teman-temanku akan setuju saja mengingat mereka selalu menghargai keputusanku." Lanjut si pirang menjelaskan ketika melihat kerut samar di dahi Seijuuro.

Si penanya memberi anggukan singkat sembari memberi gestur pada yang bersangkutan untuk mengambil giliran.

Untuk sesaat, Ryouta mengusap tengkuknya agak tidak yakin dengan pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan. Pria itu memberikan cengiran salah tingkah.

"Etto, apa nanti kita harus… tidur sekamar?"

Seijuuro menaikan sebelah alis, ekspresinya melembut mendapti pertanyaan lugu dan cengiran salah tingkah itu. Ia bahkan menahan senyum kecil yang menuntut muncul di bibir.

"Untuk hari ini, kita bisa tidur terpisah, untuk hari-hari berikutnya, aku yakin ayahku akan mengirim beberapa pelayan ke sini untuk melaporkan perkembangan kita."

Mendapati jawaban kalem itu, Ryouta makin salah tingkah. Berusaha menyiapkan mental dari sekarang untuk menyambut pernikahan yang akan datang, dan–, menyambut sebuah kegiatan baru yaitu tidur bersama sosok _stoic_ di depannya ini.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Karena was-was, tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau ia mengigau atau menendang Seijuuro ketika mereka tidur berdua – atau kalau Seijuuro punya kebiasaan tidur seperti itu? Ryouta menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Seijuuro mengamati tingkah laku calon pasangan hidupnya dengan seksama. Ada gelitik aneh yang membuatnya ingin sekali tertawa kecil saat melihat reaksi Ryouta. Namun begitu, ia tetap mempertahankan wajah kakunya dan melanjutkan ke pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Apa kau tidak masalah dengan fakta bahwa kita sama-sama laki-laki?"

Ryouta mengeleng kecil, tersenyum agak canggung. "Uhm…. tidak? Aku memang bi pada dasarnya… hehe. Seijuuro-kun sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hn."

Dijawab seprti itu, ditambah ekspresi wajah yang susah dibaca, Ryouta meringis kecil. Sungguh dia agak bingung harus bertingkah seperti apa karena Seijuuro sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak dan jujur saja dia merasa kaku karena wajah stagnan pria itu.

Hening.

Ryouta menggigit kecil bagain dalam bibirnya selagi memikirkan pertanyaan lain. Tetapi kemudian, terantuk rasa penasaran yang tingg, pertanyaan yang ditahannya untuk tidak terucap, keluar begitu saja.

"Etto, Seijuuro-kun selalu kelihatan serius ya?"

Begitu sadar apa yang baru ia utarakan, Ryouta cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya. Terlebih saat Seijuuro menaikan sebelah alis.

"Hm?"

"Eh-! Maaf- maksudku-"

Pun, jawabannya yang gelagapan malah disahuti tawa kecil. Saat itu, Ryouta terpana. Raut wajah yang kelihatan seperti es itu meleleh tepat di depan matanya, dan sungguh, rasanya lega.

"Tidak masalah, Ryouta. Aku terbiasa seperti itu. Maaf, apakah aku menakutimu?"

Ditanya begitu, si pirang hanya bisa mengaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal dan menunjukan cengiran kaku.

"Ah tidak kok... uhm, sedikit sih." Jujurnya.

Kejujuran yang mengundang senyum kecil di bibir si kepala merah.

"Apa kau tidak masalah sama sekali kalau perusahaan keluargamu akan jatuh sepenuhnya ke tanganku setelah kakakmu menikah suatu hari nanti?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat dahinya sedikit mengernyit. Ryouta sebenarnya sangat buta prihal bisnis dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu mengenai perjanjian yang dibuat antara kakaknya dan keluarga Akashi.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang hal itu sih… tapi karena Reina-nee sudah setuju dengan ini, kurasa tidak masalah? Ugh, aku memang tidak mengerti masalah bisnis, jadi model lebih menyenangkan."

Seijuuro menggumam rendah. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dia memang sudah membaca profil lengkap tentang sosok di depannya dan informasi lengkap tentang proposal yang telah dibuat oleh sang ayah dan Kise Reina. Perjanjian yang benar-benar terperinci, dimulai dari ikatan pernikahan yang diharapkan, sampai tataran ikatan bisnis. Yang mana salah satu poin dalam perjanjian itu adalah; pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan dalam pernikahan ini harus berusaha membahagiakan dan mendukung satu sama lain.

"Seijuuro-kun pernah punya pacar?"

Ketika Ryouta memberinya pertanyaan lain, Seijuuro kembali menjejak bumi setelah beberapa saat lalu (walaupun hanya sebentar, ia melamun memikirkan perjanjian yang dibuat oleh ayahnya dan anak pertama dari keluarga Kise itu).

"Tidak." Jawabnya tegas.

Ryouta berkedip sekali. "Sama sekali tidak pernah?" ujarnya tidak percaya. Melihat sosok didepannya yang begitu regal dan – uhm, tampan, rasanya aneh kalau pria ini belum pernah mencecap hubungan sekalipun. "Sungguh?"

Seijuuro lalu menjawab ringan. "Memang perlu?"

Dibalas dengan senyum canggung Ryouta. "Ugh, tidak juga sih."

Pertanyaan berikutnya kemudian terlontar.

"Apa pandanganmu tentang hidup?"

"Eh-"

 _Kok susah?_ Dalam dunia imajinernya, Ryouta merajuk. Rasanya benar-benar seperti di-interview mau kerja. Ia menghala nafas pelan sebelum kemudian menjawab. Mengangguk mantap untuk menyemangati diri sendiri. "Hidup itu Cuma sekali dan harus digunakan semaksimal mungkin! Betul, kau harus meraih impianmu di hidup yang sekali ini!"

Seijuuro tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban penuh semangat yang kedengeran kekanakan itu. Melihat sosok Ryouta yang sekarang, ia benar-benar sadar betapa bertolak belakangnya mereka, pun itu malah membuatnya tertarik mengetahui lebih. Sosok di depannya ini, entah kenapa, menyegarkan.

"Ano Seijuuro-kun, lebih suka teh atau kopi?"

"Teh."

Agak kekanakan, sederhana, sedikit random, dan manis. Seijuuro menyimpulkan dalam kepalanya sembari menyiapkan pertanyaan lain.

"Apa alasanmu menyetujui pernikahan ini, Ryouta."

Pertanyaan krusial itu akhirnya datang. Si pirang mendesah lemah dihadapkan pada pertanyaan itu. Sebuah jawaban sudah terangkai dalam kepalanya sesederhana yang ia bisa.

Demi balas budi, untuk kakaknya.

Ia bisa langsung menjawab, tapi apakah itu cukup? Tatapan statis yang terkesan dingin dari calon pasanga hidupnya itu membuatnya agak sedikit ragu untuk menjawab sekedar itu.

"Reina-nee… Aku tidak mau mengecewakan nee-chan dan ini, sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab yang memang diberikan padaku."

"Kenapa ini menjadi tanggung jawabmu?"

Benar saja, Seijuuro mau menggali lebih dalam.

"Karena…." Berat rasanya untuk menjawab, apa ia harus menceritakan masa lalunya? Mereka benar-benar orang asing. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun, merek akan tinggal bersama kedepannya dengan ikatan paling intim dalam tingkatan hidup manusia, Ryouta menghela nafas pelan.

"Reina-nee dan Ara-nee selama ini selalu jadi pelindungku. Seperti yang mungkin sudah kau tahu, orang tua ku meninggal sejak lama, dan ketika semuanya seakaan… runtuh." Jeda, ada sekelebat luka di dua manik madu itu dan luka di mata itu, entah bagaiman membuat dadanya sedikit sesak. Ryouta kemudian melanjutkan, "Reina-nee dan Ara-nee adalah penopang ku, mereka memastikan aku aman. Reina-nee mengambil alih perushaan, bekerja siang malam untuk menutupi dan menyelesikan masalah yang ada. Ara-nee, dia mengurus ku dan segala urusan dengan pihak berkaitan untuk kematian ayah dan ibu. Mereka tidak sekalipun menangis ketika aku waktu itu menangis sesungukan. Mereka selalu tegar. Maksudku… aku berhutang nyawa pada mereka berdua, dan pernikahan ini adalah sebuah kesempatanku untuk menunjukan kalau aku bisa membantu mereka juga dan membuat mereka berdua bahagia."

Hening. Seijuuro mencerna cerita itu dan dalam hati, menghargai kejujuran si pirang tentang apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Kematian Kise Arato adalah sebuah coreng diwajah keluarga Kise sendiri, tragedi yang kemudian dibebankan pada tiga anaknya.

"Uhm, maaf kalau aku bicara terlalu banyak."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Ryouta." Seijuuro menjawab rendah.

Ryouta cepat-cepat menyunggingkan senyum khasnya, tidak mau terikat dalam ingatan yang baru saja diceritakannya. "Kalau Seijuuro-kun, kenapa?"

Dua manik merah dalam mata itu mengarah tegas ke arah manik madu milik Ryouta. "Alasanku, tanggung jawab. Sebagai penerus keluarga Akashi, memastikan bahwa posisi kelurga di tempat terbaik adalah tugasku."

Jawaban itu keluar tanpa ragu. Dengan pandangan statis yang membuat Ryouta merinding –dan, kecewa. Karena, untuk pria yang sedang menatapnya ini, semua hal yang meraka lakukan adalah sekedar untuk bisnis, jad–

"Tetapi selain itu, karena aku berjanji pada mendiang ibuku. Untuk selalu menemani dan membuat beliau bangga, dan dalam hal ini, untuk tidak mengecewakan beliau. Oleh karena itu, aku paham atas tanggung jawab yang memang akan datang ini."

Untuk beberapa saat, Ryouta tertegun. Lega menyusupi dadanya, entah kenapa, kemudian diikuti oleh kekaguman."Ah, kurasa kita punya alasan yang cukup mirip." Balasanya dengan cengiran ringan.

Seijuuro membalas dengan anggukan kecil dan sebuah senyum kecil yang membuat Ryouta merasa hangat di dada.

"Okay, apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Huh?"

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku mau pakai dapur nanti malam untuk masak, jadi aku akan membuat makanan kesukaan Seijuuro-kun sebagai bentuk perkenalan juga!"

Raut wajah Seijuuro kelihatan lucu mendengar itu. Agak menyebalkan sebenarnya, untuk Ryouta. Ia bisa melihat jelas kalau kemampuan memasaknya diragukan.

"Kau yakin?"

Ryouta pura-pura mendengus kesal. "Tentu saja, aku bisa. Aku hidup sendiri setelah kuliah. Jangan meremehkanku ya!"

Kali ini Seijuuro tertawa kecil sebelum memberikan jawaban. "Sup Tofu, kalau begitu."

Senyum ramah yang tertoreh di wajah Seijuuro sekali lagi membuat Ryouta tertegun. Tanpa ia sadari, ada rona merah tipis di pipinya.

"Okay! Roger captain!" Jawabnya dengan cengiran lima jari. Tidak sengaja, matanya menangkap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul dua lebih beberapa menit. "Oh sekarang sudah jam dua."

Seijuuro melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Baiklah aku akan siap-siap dulu." Pria itu berujar sambil berdiri. Mengecek jadwalnya di handphone hitam yang kini dalam gengaman tangan.

"Seijuurocchi, boleh kupanggil begitu?"

Tiba-tiba sebelum ia melangkah pergi dari ruang tamu, Ryouta mengutarakan pertanyaan itu. Mereka saling pandang untuk sesaat.

"Ah.. tentu saja. Sampai jumpa nanti." Balas si kepala merah itu kemudian menghilang dibalik tembok.

Ryouta yang kini sendirian di ruang tamu bernafas lega, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung sofa. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat Seijuuro. Sungguh, ini jauh lebih baik dari perkiraannya. Semua skenario drama yang sudah memenuhi kepalanya dan membuatnya tegang kini telah masuk tong sampah. Walaupun Seijuuro kelihatan sangat serius dan dingin, perbincangan mereka sebenarnya sangat kasual dan ia benar-benar lega.

Tubuhnya melorot turun sampai posisinya tiduran di atas sofa. Ryouta sekali lagi menghela nafas lega. Walaupun, beberapa saat kemudian ia duduk tegap, menelah ludah berat dan pipi merona merah.

Tunggu, dia belum menanyakan Seijuuro tentang siapa yang seme dan siapa yang uke.

* * *

Part 2 of 7 : A Talk

* * *

A/N:

HAHAHAHA I AM BACK AND AKAKISE AS USUAL OFC HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
